


the slow play of light

by starlight_and_seafire



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Porn with Feelings, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: On a beautiful Yavinese morning, Rey wakes slowly, blissfully, just warm and drowsy enough to consider falling back to sleep in the arms of her love.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70





	the slow play of light

**Author's Note:**

> Well, originally this was just going to be straight up smut, but then things took a turn for the unabashedly sweet and fluffy, so . . . surprise, I guess? At least it was a surprise to me. *shrug*
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Rey wakes, slowly, blissfully. She’s too warm and content to open her eyes just yet, even though she knows it’s well past dawn, the morning light illuminating the room enough that she can sense it even behind her closed eyelids.

There’s no reason she has to move yet, so she doesn’t. She had arrived back on Yavin IV late the prior evening, the sun long having set and the buzz of the planet’s native insects filling the humid air.

She had ignored all that though, more intent on jumping out of her ship to greet her lover after spending a long, hard month away on a humanitarian mission halfway across the galaxy. He had rushed out of their house to meet her too, and he swept her up in his arms and spun her around until she was dizzy and laughing with glee.

She then knelt down to check BB-8’s antenna and to greet the smaller, skittish droid at his side.

“You two kept an eye on things while I was gone?” she asked them, cheerfully.

BB-8 answered in the affirmative, promising “We kept Friend-Poe out of trouble, just like you asked,” and she laughed and smiled at them affectionately as she praised them both, the two small droids wiggling with pride.

“Now we will let you two have some privacy,” BB-8 had said then, already beginning to roll away towards Kes’s house across the yard, immediately followed by D-0, who chirped out, “Goodnight, friends.”

She blinked at their hasty departure, looking over her shoulder to see Poe looking around innocently — or, at least it would have looked innocent if he didn’t have such a terrible poker face.

Seconds later, he had tugged her up to stand and before they had taken more than a few steps into their house, he had her up against the wall, his lips against hers as she pawed at him, desperate to get his clothes off and feel him against her.

They don’t make it to their bed then, but when they had finished, sated for the moment, he picked her up and carried her to their room, where he whispered of his love to her as she curled into his side, her hand over his heart, barely managing to whisper out, “I love you, too” before she fell asleep, exhausted.

Now she’s nestled into the curve of his body, his chest solid at her back and his strong arm slung across her waist, his breath washing slow and rhythmic across the back of her neck.

It’s rare that she has days off; rarer still that her body actually lets her sleep in. But she’s perfectly content now, and just warm and drowsy enough to consider falling back asleep.

She sighs happily as she twines her fingers through the hand resting on her stomach.

Then she feels the press of warm lips against the nape of her neck and she shivers at the gentle motion.

“Mornin’, sweetheart,” he says, voice rough and raspy with sleep.

“Morning,” she whispers back. “Sorry, did I wake you?”

He laughs a little, gently, behind her. “No. I’ve been awake for a little while. Just couldn’t bear to move.” He kisses the back of her neck softly again. “Hungry?”

“Not yet,” she says, though she’s always a little bit hungry, thinks that sensation is never going to quite leave her. But she can’t bring herself to leave the bed yet. Despite her body slowly waking up, preparing for the day, she thinks she’s never been more comfortable. She twists her fingers with his, loving the feel of his skin against hers after so long apart. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too,” he hums into her skin, one of his fingers stroking the silver band resting on her finger.

She smiles as she watches the movement, and she feels so incredibly loved that she swears she can feel it reverberate between them, growing stronger with each passing moment.

“I’ve been thinking,” she begins, voice soft but not shy, just unwilling to break the quiet, peaceful cocoon that seems to have settled around them. “I think it’s time.”

“For breakfast?” She can feel the way his brow furrows as he nuzzles his nose against her ear, his breath whispering across it as he continues, teasingly, “I thought you weren’t hungry yet.”

She laughs, the sound as light as air, stilling his hand with hers and guiding it to her belly. “No, I think it’s time we try for a baby.”

They’ve been talking about it for a while, but she’s been thinking recently that now . . . now the time feels right.

He props himself up on his elbow so he can get a good look at her face. But as he stares at her, her smile grows at the way his eyes have widened and mouth has fallen open, the most awestruck expression on his face.

“You sure?” he asks, voice breathy with wonder.

She nods, slow and certain, turning over onto her back so she could look at him more fully.

“Sweetheart,” he says, trailing off, and she sees him swallow hard in the face of his growing emotion. He lifts his hand to trace his fingers across her jaw and then to cradle her cheek in his hand, his thumb rubbing her bottom lip tenderly. Then he’s leaning in to kiss her, slow and sweet.

It’s not enough though, especially not when she’s been gone — been without him — for so long, and when he pulls back, she can’t resist asking him, “So what do you say? You want to try?”

He blinks at her once and then twice before he realizes what she’s asking. “Now?”

She lets her eyes drift to his lips and then back to his eyes. “Now.”

Poe’s eyes grow darker and he groans low in his throat before diving back down, his lips hungry against hers, his tongue eagerly slipping in to trace the inside of her lip and then her own tongue. The hand that had been on her cheek strokes up into her hair, before letting his fingers caress over her ear and down to her neck, sending a shiver through her.

His hand continues downward, skimming along her body, as his mouth slips away from hers to kiss down her jaw and neck, the feel of his stubble delicious against her sensitive skin. He finds the hem of her long sleep shirt, slipping his hand underneath to caress the soft skin of her stomach, and she feels the muscles there jump at his touch.

He chuckles quietly against her skin, nudging the collar of her sleep shirt aside to press sharp kisses against her collarbone, his hand now trailing up until his fingers find her nipple, rolling it slowly as he murmurs, “You’re beautiful,” before he leans back up to kiss her again.

She sighs against his mouth, letting her hands slip down the strong muscles of his back until she reaches the hem of his sleep shirt and tugs at it.

He kneels up to pull his shirt off, his already sleep-tousled hair growing even more wild as he works it over his head and throwing it somewhere in the corner, before reaching back down to help her out of her own shirt.

Still, that brief moment is too long for her to be separated from him and his warmth and she’s reaching out for him to pull her back to him, this time pulling him down so his body rests between her legs, his hips cradled in hers.

He presses a kiss to her bare shoulder, and it’s as if he’s able to read her mind, see her insatiable need to be near him, to be close to him, for him to always be beside her, even if he had only separated from her body by inches for mere moments. “I’m here,” he murmurs as he kisses her again, sweetly. “I’m here, and I’m going to make you feel so good.”

He says this as his hand skims from her breast down to her stomach, her back involuntarily arching toward him, until his fingers rest against the waistband of her underwear.

“Please,” she says, and this time when her hips arch up towards him, it’s completely voluntary, borne of the need to be as close to him as possible.

He slips his hand underneath, his strong, steady fingers quickly finding the place she needs him most, gently circling her clit before slipping two fingers inside of her. She breathes out on a low gasp, staring up at him, his eyes never leaving her own. He works her, gently building her up until she’s shaking apart underneath him, his body curved protectively over hers all the while.

As the haze of pleasure finally begins to clear, she realizes Poe is still gazing down at her, warm and fond and hungry.

“Another?” he asks as his tongue darts out to wet his lower lip.

It’s tempting, but she wants him inside of her, and she tells him so.

He groans, low and deep in his throat, murmuring “You’re perfect, absolutely perfect,” as he presses a kiss to the soft skin just below her ear.

She giggles, the vibration from his words uttered into her neck tickling her skin pleasantly combining with the emotion from his words, and they work together to tug his soft sleep pants down, kicking them off somewhere deep under the covers. She kisses him again, unable to resist his smiling mouth, the way he looks at her so warm, so fond, that makes her soft in all the right places.

He slips down onto his side, urging her to face him, pulling her close as he kisses her, the fire in her belly growing. He strokes a hand along her side until he can crook it behind her thigh, tugging it until it rests atop his hip. She can feel him, hot and ready, between her thighs, and he reaches down, notching the head of his cock into her. He’s gazing into her eyes as he slides into her, slow and steady, and her eyes drop close, unable to resist the pleasure of having him fill her once more.

They rock together slowly, hands drifting over the other’s body as they explore each other. The way he looks at her, the way he whispers sweetly into her ear makes her feel loved and adored in a way she never thought possible until she met him. She had never been so sure of anything, so certain, until she met him, felt his love for her and her for him, and knows that this is where she wants to stay for the rest of her life.

When she comes, with his body pressed to hers and his lips at her ear murmuring how much he loves her, it’s not stars she sees behind her eyelids when she presses them closed in her pleasure. It’s not brilliant bursts of light, or a supernova.

Instead, she sees sunshine, the brilliant clarity of day, everything that is bright and good in the universe.

As she shivers with the aftershocks, she feels him stiffen and then hears him groan as he follows her over the edge. She holds him close to her in the aftermath, and when she finally manages to open her eyes, she sees him gazing back at her, his eyes fond and loving. She smiles, feeling the exact same way she does on a beautiful cloudless day, standing outside with her face tipped up towards the sun, warm and light and free.

He kisses her gently, before resting his forehead against hers. “Think we made a baby?”

“Hmm,” she mumbles happily, lazily pressing a kiss to his stubbled cheek, basking in the afterglow. She’s warm and happy, and there was no rush, nowhere to be. “Maybe we should stay in bed awhile longer and try again, just to be sure.”

He smiles, pulling her close, keeping her beside him long after the soft light of morning has turned into the bright light of day.


End file.
